Wendy's Backrub
by imaginationtrain
Summary: Being a Princess is a tough job, but even harder is studying for hours on end on how to kill your own father (as Wendy would know.) And what is the cure for stress? Back rubs. Who is more fit for the job than the dashing Loki Staad? This is just a little one shot that fits into the story.


**A/N: I do not own the Trylle Trilogy. Okay so this takes place in the third book, Ascend, when Loki has already been granted amnesty. So, I was thinking, wouldn't Wendy be super stressed with all of this war stuff? It's just a little oneshot, and it fits into the story. No spoilers! I honestly hate the beginning, but don't worry, it gets more interesting!**

I closed the book just as I finished the last page. I've been sitting in the library, trying to figure out how to destroy Oren. Though I can't find anything, and I've been here for hours. The sun had set long ago, and everyone's probably asleep already. The house is silent, at least. I'm so stressed, and my back is killing me.

Eventually I came to the conclusion that if my back wasn't sore, I could focus more. A good back rub would do it, but who would give me one? Not Matt; he's off with Willa tonight. Tove might, but he's had a long day of meetings and is probably more tired than I am. Finn wouldn't touch me, and I wouldn't want to bother Duncan. Elora's so weak she can't even lift her arms. That leaves one more person.

I got up, and before I knew it, I'm at Loki's door. I'm having serious doubts about this, but a massage is sounding great right about now.

Swallowing my pride, I put my hand up and knocked, and shortly after the door opened. Loki stood before me in an old Superman T-shirt that I'm guessing was Matt's.

"Well, well, well. Are you here for what I think you're here for?" He was smirking, but probably after seeing how exhausted I was, he frowned in concern.

"Can you give me a back rub?" I said out of the blue, wanting one as soon as possible. I caught Loki off guard, and he stared at me, surprised.

"A back rub? Sure," he said, gesturing with his hands for me to come in. I stepped inside and immediately plopped face down on his bed, so he could start.

Loki chuckled softly. "What ails you, Highness?"

"Work. Relationship issues. Oh, and I have to kill my own father," I said bitterly.

Loki sighed, and sat down next to me on his bed. "And you need a back rub?"

"Yes," and he placed his finger tips on my back. "And be gentle," I added.

"I would never hurt you," Loki said, making small circles with his fingers. "You know that, right?"

"Yah, I know."

"Good." He began to press down with the palm of his hand in a steady rhythm. It felt wonderful. I could feel my muscles relaxing, and I sank a little farther into the bed. Closing my eyes, I tried to savor every little touch.

He started to rub my shoulder bones, and it felt like all of my tension was dripping away. I sighed involuntarily.

"You like that, huh?" Loki said softly, as if talking too loudly would ruin the moment.

"Mm hm," I answered, too relaxed for words. He moved on to my shoulders, than my neck, and finally that spot in between the neck and the head. Loki might as well have been knocking me unconscious, or that spot is my weak point. It felt so good, that for the first few moments I though he was using some kind of power on me. When he tried to move on, I complained.

"That one spot is the best, don't you think? That's where you carry most of your tension, along with your shoulders. It's my favorite, too," he said, continuing in that wonderful spot. But after a while my neck started to hurt. I kept asking him to go back there whenever he tried to move on, so I guess I should have known it would get sore. I winced slightly, but Loki caught it.

"I'm sorry, Wendy," he said apologetically. Then to my disappointment, he stopped rubbing all together.

"It's alright. It was my fault anyways, and it doesn't even hurt anymore."

"You're so forgiving," he said seriously. Than he began playing with my hair, which I found a little odd, but it felt good. Matt used to do that to me when I was younger, usually to comfort me after a thunderstorm or scary movie.

I chuckled and sat up, and Loki continued to pet my hair. "You're making a big deal out of nothing. Besides, I think you've made up for it by rubbing my back in the first place," I stated, smiling. My eye lids were heavy, so I barely peaked at Loki. I had to lean on the wall for support.

"Yes, well, I will never turn down an invitation to touch the Queen's back lovingly," Loki whispered, smirking at his innuendo. I glared at him.

"Alright, I'm leaving," I said, getting up.

"No, wait," Loki begged, grabbing my wrist. "Please stay. You owe me a back rub anyways."

"What? We never agreed on anything like that."

"That's how it works, Princess. No exceptions for you."

"I'm not giving you a back rub, Loki, not right now. Now that I'm relaxed enough I have to go search those books," I said, hoping he'll let me go.

"So you agree to it later- wait, you're going to go back and study? You'll fall asleep." When he said that I realized how tired I was. I can't read now, I can hardly stand up. So that entire massage was for nothing? I admit, though, I did really enjoy it. At least I'll get good night's sleep.

"Your right, I'll just go to bed. Thanks for the massage, Loki. Good night." Yanking my wrist away from where he was still clutching it, I walked to the door.

"Bye, Wendy. Come back any time," he waved, almost disappointed. I walked out the door and started to walk to my quarters before I remembered something. Turing back, I ran to the room. Walking right up to Loki, I stared into his dazzling eyes, hoping what I was about to do would work.

_Don't tell anyone about this. That's an order._ Loki saluted me, saying "Yes, ma'am!" I nodded and walked away, and he smirked behind me. Before I knew it I was tucked in bed. I went to sleep feeling proud that my Mind-Speak actually worked, and unfortunately, how amazing Loki is at massages.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Okay, try rubbing the spot where your neck meets your head. It feels so good! Review and tell me what I need to fix PLEASE! I can't figure out what it is, but something feels off about this story. So if you have any complaints be sure to tell me and I will love you. Byebye!**


End file.
